Not Expected Things
by The-One-That-Cries
Summary: Joe is in a coma but this takes place after GG2 all will be explained latter. Cam and Co. are getting sick of their new CoveOps. Teacher. So they take a trip to see Joe but when they arrive to a bunch of C.O.C goons trying to kidnap Joe they take action. So join our girls in there new story. This IS a Joe-X-Cam story This story is under construction till the end of this month.
1. No Way

Ok this is my first Fan Fiction so I'm a little nervous so please take it easy I will accept Flames as long as they aren't too bad. Umm a couple of things first this is for a friend of mine who is in the hospital right now and has been board out of her mined and she just loves the Gallagher Academy to death she has read all the books at least 3 times each but she is not a big fan of Josh & Cammie or Zack & Cammie so she asked me to write a story with Joe & Cammie I'm reading the books now and there pretty good so far. Well now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except what I make up

* * *

_I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their intellects. A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies._

_~Oscar Wilde~_

* * *

**Location:** Gallagher Academy

**Time:** sometime around midnight

**POV:** Cam's

"You have got to be kidding me" I couldn't believe the sight be for me I mean come on first I lose Josh and now Zack well I never had Zack but come on this, this was just out there here me and my girls (Bex, Liz, and Macey) walk in to one of the secret passage ways only to find Zack and Tina Walters Making out disgusting

"Oh my gosh that is so disturbing" Liz said and pretended to throw up

"Oh that is just there are no words to describe them" Bex said staring

"Well I never saw that one coming maybe I should check my boy reading radar" Macey said looking sick all the while I could not help but stair hurt beyond imaginable this is so messed up I mean not just this but everything my dad goes MIA (**M**issing **I**n **A**ction), my first love gets his memory erased then a infiltration attempt on Blackthorne goes wrong and Mr. Solomon gets put in to a coma **[A/N: Yes he is in a coma but this takes place after GG2 all will be explained latter don't worry]** I mean how much can things go wrong I must have made some god or someone very mad at me for all of this.

"I just can't believe it first Josh and thin and thin this" with that I took off running the other way back to my room all the way I cried.

"Hey cams don't cry because of him he was no good any ways" Liz tried to comfort me

"Yeah I mean there is lots of boys in this world hotter boys at that" Macey said

"Cam you now Tina will try to get under your skin with this so you have to be strong" Bex said while hugging me.

"I now this but it's to… actually I don't think I care about this I think that I was just socked that's all I mean Tina and Zack you just don't expect it and it is kind of funny you know but don't worry I won't let Tina win this time oh no this time I'm going to fight back that I can promise you" I said completely not affected well may be a little and almost all of it is true key word being almost.

"That a girl" Liz said

"So when do you suppose Mr. Solomon will wake up because our new CoveOps. Teacher is out to get me I think." I said with a shudder I mean he has tried to kill me by sabotaging my safety rope while climbing a 40 foot cliff, then accidently nearly push me out of a helicopter on more than one occasion come on a trend SPY/CIA accidently pushes me yeah right, then the laser that almost cuts my head off yeah he's out to get me that is for sure.

"Cam he's not out to get you and I'm not too sure about when he will wake up but I hope it's soon" Liz said with a sigh

"Yeah and here we all thought that Mr. Solomon was a bad, man were we wrong" Bex and Macey Said then laughed

"Yeah your right about that mmm I now let's take a field trip to go see him" I suggested well what Liz said shocked all of us

"Heck yeah that means we can skip class tomorrow"

"Liz I thought you loved class"

"Not our new CoveOps. Teacher"

"Yeah well name one person who does and Jessica and Tina don't count"

"Oh well umm I see your point"

"Well ok fieldtrip here we come"

**TIME SKIP: **Next day

"It's too early to get up" I complained as Bex and Macey tried to get me up

"Cam come on we have to go before you now who comes" Liz said getting ready

"Oh I almost forgot about that"

**Location:** Secret

**Time:** 10:34 A.M

**POV:** Cam's

"Wow this is big" Liz said from beside me

"Agreed" Bex and I said

"So how do we find him here?" I asked looking around

"We ask someone duh" Macey then went to a desk to ask

"Uh excuse me Miss but can you tell us what room Joe L. Solomon is in" She asked the attendant looked at us like we were joking or something

"Um may I ask why?"

"We want to see our old teacher"

"Oh well then he's in room 186"

"Thank you" with that we went to find the room…. When we got there something was wrong very wrong someone ales was in side and by the sound they weren't an ally.

"Hey guys it looks like we'll be having some fun" I whispered to them

"Oh yeah it's been awhile scenic we've fought someone" Bex said as we got ready Liz and Macey stood in front of the door ready to kick it down as Bex and I went to the next rooms over and climbed onto the reeling so that we were on either side of the window ready to bust through

"Go" I commanded through the ear piece and with that Liz and Macey kicked through the door and Bex and I busted the window when we got inside all we saw was the C.O.C (**C**ircle **O**f **C**avan) standing around the bed we didn't need to be told what to do we sprung in to action there was ten so Liz took two, Macey took two and Bex and I took three. As we tied up the knocked out assailants to report we hard clapping and thinking we missed one we stood up ready to fight and turned around only to see something that shocked us all.

* * *

So how was it should we continue or not and by we, I mean Jess and I or should I give up and tell my friend that I'm a horrible writer and epically failed at my first attempt. Either way she won't let me stop writing and for people who are wondering Jess is not the friend in the hospital. So um plz R&R and tell me what you think and yes I will accept anonyms Reviews as well because I think everyone should be able to review and not just the ones that have accounts because some parent's may not allow them to have one. I will try to up date every Friday:)

See ya,


	2. Not Expected

I would like to thank LoudNProud for being my very first reviewer and xXxGGirlxXx as my second and dadby as my third. By the way my friend Lisa who is the one hurt said if I stop I die witch I most likely would. So on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except what I make up

xXGGirlXx - No it's not Abby but you did give me an idea for a future chapter if I can use it.

* * *

_A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing._

_~George Bernard Shaw~_

* * *

_Recap_

_As we tied up the knocked out assailants to report we hard clapping and thinking we missed one we stood up real fast and turned around only to see something that shocked us all._

_End Recap_

**POV:** Cam's

No way you have got to be kidding me (I'm saying that a lot now a days) there lying on the bed was Mr. Solomon clapping at us.

"Um how long have you been up" I asked a little to nervous for my taste.

"The whole time to be perfectly honest I expected to be saved by the guards or CIA or be kidnaped but it looks like thing were not what I expected but in other words good job girls with the ambush attack quit well planned for you to only have a few minutes to come up with" we all stared at him tell I couldn't help the question that bugged me.

"So wait you knew we were outside the door the whole time"

"Yes I did after all I am a trainded SPY"

"Wait guys don't you know what this means" Liz asked

"Yeah Mr. Solomon is awake and we just kicked but" this was Bex

"No I see what Liz is saying think about it Mr. Solomon is awake so he can start teaching class when he gets out" Macey pointed this out and that was all Liz and I need before we started hugging him.

"Yes we get the nice teacher back" We choired together

"And the one that doesn't try to kill me every time I turn around" I said then we heard someone clear there throat Liz and I froze when we realized what we were doing so we jumped back and blush a thousand shades of red be for muttering that we were sorry. We heard him chuckle lightly be for saying.

"And I thought you all hated me" he said raising his eyebrow

"We don't any more not with the new teacher Mr. Will Black, Cam is under the impression that he's out to get her" Bex said

"But he is he has tried to kill me by sabotaging my safety rope while climbing a 40 foot cliff, then accidently nearly push me out of a helicopter on more than one occasion come on a trend SPY/CIA accidently pushes me yeah right, then the laser that almost cuts my head off he's out to get me" I defended

"Wait he sabotaged your rope but he said it was equipment frailer" Macey asked

"No the rope was cut be for I started to climb but it was were the rope and safety holder meets so I didn't see it"

"Mm maybe he is out to get you"

"Oh that's real comforting" Sarcasm dripping in every letter someone coughed and we seem to finally remember that our Teacher was there with us

"So they had Mr. Black replace me and he's out to get you?" He asked rising an eyebrow at us

"Yes and he's really mean to us and treats us like dogs" Liz and Macey said in unison

"Yep and he even went as far as to compare Cammie to her father stating that and I quote "_Why are you so much like your father but he unlike you at least didn't screw up a mission and he at least was smarter then you but even he went MIA for being stupide_" Cam cried for hours and we were going to tell her mom but Cam didn't wont to cause even more drama with everything and making him mad and really kill her and to top everything off we caught Zack making out with Tina Walters in one of the passageway" Bex said with a furious look on her face I stood behind them with Liz by my side as all was quite then a few minutes later someone spoke.

"I'll be returning to Gallagher soon so you girls hang in there ok" we nodded and a nurse came in and her eyes widen when she saw that her patient was awake she soon gained her composer only to lose it again as she saw ten guys in black tide up.

"Guards come here now and girls visiting hours are over"

"What but don't visiting hours end at 7" we asked slightly confused

"Well yes it's 7:56 P.M now" we looked at each other and paled

"Dang it we missed CoveOps. He's going to kill us for missing his class even if we had permission to" I said

"Yeah see yea hopefully you come back before we're dead bye" and with that we ran out of the Building to the helicopter that was waiting for us.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**Location:** Gallagher Academy

**Time:** 7:00 A.M. next day

**POV:** Cam's

"Mm its Saturday leaves me alone" I grumbled as Liz tried to wake me up

"Yes Cam we know but you have to get up or are we not going to go to town with the others" this caused me to jump out of bed but my foot was caught in the sheets so I fell

"Ouch why me who did I piss off to be tortured"

"I don't now cam but you really need to get up" Bex said as she came out of the bathroom

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever"

"Tina and Zack will be coming so you can get even for them giving all of us nightmares because they were kissing" Macey said with the most scariest smile I have seen her wear and I mean scary but I do have to admit that she has a point.

"Fine lets go" and with that we were off

**TIME SKIP: **4hr 5min

**Location:** Town Square

**Time:** 11:05 A.M.

**POV:** Bex's

I sighed as we walked this was boring I mean come on and the Gallagher stairs we were getting didn't help we never come here for CoveOps. Training anymore because Mr. Black thinks it's a waste of time and the only time we get to go out is on free day A.K.A Saturday. Ever sense the accident CoveOps has gotten out of hand some of the students don't pay attention and some back talk the teacher oh and did I mention that almost everyone is getting a D- or lower well except a few like Tina and Jessica, Tina said that if we wanted our grades up then we have to be **A)** Be a teacher pet, **B) **sleep with him, or **C)** Get a D- or lower and live with it. And as you guess the girls and I pick dun, dun, dun **C **but I think she was lying.

"Ugh I'm bored" Liz finely gave in then Cam, and Macey followed

"Hey look on the bright side of things at least Tina and Zack are literally super glued together thinks to us" I said trying to cheer them up and it worked because we were all laughing hard at the memory of what happened earlier.

"Hey while we're at it since we don't got nothing ales to do lets go see if there's any C.O.C trying to kidnap Mr. Solomon again because that was fun" Me and Macey looked at each other then said.

"Are you sure that's the only reason as to us go to visit him we mean he's HOT hell Sexy even and he's only 22 so are you sure you just wanting to visit him at the hospital"

"No I um… well no I don't… well he is HOT but… wait no I…" she trailed off so we looked at her only to see she was redder then a tomato but soon turned whiter than a sheet and looking behind us and like in a movie we turned around slowly only to see the one person we didn't expect.

* * *

Um sorry about the cliff hanger thing but hey it's fun and if you don't like blame Jess he said stop here so yea. Um I don't have a lot to say so by for now and plz R&R.


	3. No Words

Thank you to:** xXxGGirlxXx**, And** LoudNProud**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except what I make up.

* * *

_Recap_

"_No I um… well no I don't… well he is HOT but… wait no I…" she trailed off so we looked at her only to see she was redder then a tomato but soon turned whiter than a sheet and looking behind us and like in a movie we turned around slowly only to see the one person we didn't expect._

_End Recap_

**POV:** Cam's

It was safe to say that what we saw made us all go red because of our not even a minute ago talk standing there all calm and composed was none other than Joe L. Solomon the very person we were talking about

"Eh this is… I mean that….. Well we eh" I couldn't say a sentence to save my life right now.

"Oh um Mr. Solomon how long were you standing there" Liz asked

"Long enough to know that you all find me in Miss. Baxter's, Miss. Morgan's and Miss. McHenry words hot, Sexy even" he said looking right at us

"Uh well eh" at this time none of us could come up with words

**Time:** A few minutes earlier

**POV:** Joe

After I was released from the hospital I was told that all the students were in town square and so I decided to test them and see who could uncover me first but what I saw made me slightly upset because not one of them could recognize me and I now I trained them better than this not even Tina Walters seem to recognize me but I do wonder why Mr. Goody and Miss. Walters was super glued together. Soon I ran crossed four girls those girls being none other than Miss. Morgan, Miss. Baxter, Miss. Sutton and, Miss. McHenry I was able to here there conversation.

"Hey while we're at it since we don't got nothing ales to do lets go see if there's any more C.O.C's trying to kidnap Mr. Solomon again because that was fun" Miss. Morgan said to her three friends I smirked as I watched them

"Are you sure that's the only reason as to us go to visit him we mean he's HOT hell Sexy even and he's only 22 so are you sure you just wanting to visit him at the hospital" That I can say I did not expect that or what came next

"No I um… well no I don't… well he is HOT but… wait no I eh…"Miss. Morgan was turning at least a hundred shades of red and when she looked behind Miss. Baxter and Miss. McHenry and as she saw me she trailed off and turned white as a sheet the other two turned and went red as well and Miss. Sutton was just sitting back enjoying this by now any shock was gone.

"Eh this is… I mean that….. Well we eh" she tried to cover and form a sentence but that was not working

"Oh um Mr. Solomon how long were you standing there" Miss. Sutton asked even though she seemed she was nervous she was actually enjoying their torment

"Long enough to know that you three find me in Miss. Baxter's and Miss. Morgan's and Miss. McHenry words hot, Sexy even" I said as I watch there expirations this was all too funny but I would never show it

"Uh well eh" _mm she still can't form a sentence and still blushing it's actually kind of cute in a way …wait what are you thinking…_ I stopped after that thought and instead asked

"So how have you girls been doing?"

"Good except Mr. Black came and put tracers in every ones shoes but we took ours out because this is a free day" Miss. Baxter was the first to get over the embarrassing shock

"Trackers in your shoes" the girls told me that he was strict but way did he put trackers in every ones shoes I really must meet this Mr. Black myself and find out what his intentions are

"all Gallagher Girls report now" a deep voice said all the girls grunted be for walking towered the person I looked at the girls and they all looked as though they would explode well Miss. Baxter and Miss. McHenry did but Miss. Sutton and Miss. Morgan looked nervous

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, yes there is that thing must have figured out that we took our tracers off" Miss. McHenry said looking pissed

"Come girls it's time I meet this Mr. Black" I started to walk towards Mr. Black. As I walked away and the girls start to follow I hard Miss. Morgan say that "This should be interesting to see" and the girls all agreed.

"Ok girls let's have a contest… Who is this Miss. Morgan?" Mr. Black asked as he looked at me I raised an eyebrow at this and then answered him.

"I think that you should ask me that and I'm Joe Solomon the girl's real teacher"

"Ah so you're the one that helped the girls and ended up in the hospital mm so you all fail I thought you were so pose to be one of the best" he asked a little too cocky I was starting to see what the girls were talking about.

"No it was a success Mr. Black and as of right now I will be taking over so good day, Girls go have fun" and with that I walked away and all of the girls scattered to go and finish what they were doing before they were interrupted and whispering about what just happened, well almost all of the girls that is.

"What is it Miss. Morgan" I asked as she came up by my side

"Eh I was just curious what did they and by "they" I mean the C.O.C want" she asked keeping her voice low

"Nothing"

"Ok I now that's a lie so what did they won't" she asked again and this time her voice was a bit higher

"Why are you not with the girls?" I asked as I raised an eye brow at her she just looks at me then said

"Oh because there on dates with some boys from Blackthorne" this caused me to stop to look at her

"Ok so what happened with Miss. Walter and Mr. Goode then I was under the impression that you to like each other" I asked still wondering way they were glued together

"Oh well you see it went like this"

_**Flash Back**_

"_**You have got to be kidding me" I couldn't believe the sight be for me I mean come on first I lose Josh and now Zack well I never had Zack but come on this, this was just out there here me and my girls (Bex, Liz, and Macey) walk in to one of the secret passage ways only to find Zack and Tina Walters Making out disgusting**_

"_**Oh my gosh that is so disturbing" Liz said and pretended to throw up**_

"_**Oh that is just there are no words to describe them" Bex said staring**_

"_**Well I never saw that one coming maybe I should check my boy reading radar" Macey said looking sick all the while I could not help but star hart beyond imaginable this is so messed up I mean not just this but everything my dad goes MIA (Missing In Action), my first love gets his memory erased then a infiltration attempt on Blackthorne goes wrong and Mr. Solomon get put in to a coma I mean how much can things go wrong I must have made some god or someone very mad at me for all of this.**_

_**End Flash Back**_

"And that is what happened and I am sure you saw them super glued together well me and Liz wanted some pay back for what we saw because it gave us nightmares" as she finished talking and telling me what happened I had to laugh a little at the mental picture I got from the story.

"So you can laugh and not just smirk or chuckle" she says

"I'm not a robot Miss. Morgan besides what people may think" she looked at me then away as we continued to walk soon we arrived at a café

"Ah a table for two sir" a brunet girl walking up to us

"Yes please" and with that we walked to our table to set down

"So what are you getting Mr. Solomon?"

"Mm coffee and a slice of chocolate cake you"

"A strawberry milk shake and a slice of strawberry cake" I raised an brow at her but she didn't seem to notice

"So you like strawberries don't you Miss. Morgan" she turned a light shade of pink. _Mm why does she keep doing that I wonder._

"Yeah I do… Um is that Liz and John making out" she asked looking some were behind me so I turn and as she said too buildings away Miss. Sutton and that John boy was making out but before I could say anything the waitress came with our orders.

"Here you go one Black coffee, one strawberry milkshake, and two slices of cake one chocolate and one strawberry if there is anything ales just let me know"

"Thank you"

"Ooh this is awesome but still I can't believe Liz would hey wait… damn" with that Miss. Morgan got up and ran out of the café as I got up to go and pay the bill I saw her make her way over to Miss. Sutton and that John boy at first glans nothing seems to be off but as I looked closer I saw that Miss. Sutton was struggling against the boy to get away.

* * *

Sorry for not updating some things came up.

Well how was it you can tell me in a review and if you are going to put this on alerts at least send a review with it.

Any ways R&R because if you don't I will send the government after you (Not really)

So if I was you I would REVIEW…


	4. Fight Kinda

Well I have nothing to say but thanks.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except what I make up

**Location: **Same as last chapter

**POV: **Joe's

As I approached I overheard the conversation

"Ah come on Cammie we were just having some fun" John said

"I don't call forcing some one fun John"

"Oh I see know" he said with a cocky grin on his face and something in his eyes that I did not like

"Oh and what's that did you finally see that your gay and that your little make out season with Zach were real" know a group had been drawn.

"No I'm not gay what I relies is that you wanted to join in on the fun" and that was it she was pissed beyond saving. I watched as she pushed Miss. Sutton behind her and stepped towards John looking ready to kill.

"Are you really that damn stupide" I was slightly shocked since I've never heard her cuss before

"No Cam I'm just not a stupide Gallagher like you" and with that he swung at her but Miss. Morgan being smart blocked then grabbed that wrist side stepped then twisted it behind his back with enough force to cause a snapping sound that made many flinch.

"Yeah at least Gallaher's can fight you damn pansy" and she pushed him to ground she took Miss. Sutton's hand and started to walk towards me and the café. As she passed me she gave me a quick glace to fallow if I wanted to which I did. When we got to the other side of the park Miss. Sutton spoke first

"Cam that was so cool" she said while she Hugged her

"Yeah well he better be happy we were in public or ales I might have actually killed him then just break the guys arm" I looked at the two before clearing my throat

"Miss. Morgan when did John come here because if I'm not mistaking there was only Zack, Brendan, Grant, Nathan, Josh (Different Josh), Mike, Jonas, Nick, Nate, Mathew, Robert, Joshua, but no John" I asked

"Yeah well he came a week after the accident" she said with a sigh

"Yeah and then he was really sweet but well just know we found out otherwise" Miss. Sutton said looking at the ground.

"Hey look on the bright side at lest you still have Nathan" Miss. Morgan said patting her back

"Yeah you're right and besides I have to ask Cam why you were with Mr. Solomon"

**POV:** Cam's

"Yeah you're right and besides I have to ask Cam why you were with Mr. Solomon" she asked looking at me with a sly look on her face.

"Um I just wanted to know what the C.O.C were talking about that's all" I said holding my hands up

"You mean neither of you flirted with the other" she said

"LIZ what the heck of course we didn't" I said turning red that is when fate (God fate must really hate me) decided to make us aware that the Person of our conversation was standing right beside us.

"Oh um Mr. Solomon eh see yeah Cam" and with that she took of

"Hey wait where are you going Liz?"

"To Macey and Bex" and with that she was gone leaving me with the awkward moment and Mr. Solomon.

"Um well Mr. Solomon it's getting late we should be getting back so that everyone can know that your back to teach again" I said a little awkwardly.

"Mm sounds like a good idea" and with that we started off to the Academy.

**Location: **Gallagher

**Time:** 2:00 P.M.

**POV: **Joe's

As we reached the doors they opened and out came Miss. Morgan's mother Rachel

"Ah Joe I wasn't aware that you be returning as of yet this is great" she said as she side stepped to let us though but something was wrong and Miss. Morgan as well as I knew it.

"Mother what's wrong and don't try to lie to me ether"

"That is what makes Joe coming back such great news" she said with a sigh then she turned and started to walk

"Come to my office"

**TIME SKIP: **6 minutes

**POV:** Cam's

We walked in to my mother's office me knowing that whatever she had to say I wasn't going to like. She sat down then looked at me

"Cam starting Sunday I will be leaving for a while" and then it was clear as to what was wrong

"But why do you have to go" I asked not liking this one bit

"Because I've been asked by the president himself to go on this retrieval mission" wait retrieval, retrieval for what?

"Retrieval for what exactly?" something told me then and there that I would not like her answer one bit. She looked at me with a grieving look before saying the words I never wanted to hear.

"A retrieval mission for … 'sigh'… it's a retrieval mission for your father Cam they've located him" and that was it everything slowed down as I said my finial words to her before she leave in the morning.

"No, no it's a trap mother it's a trap you can't go" I begged but it was true it was all a trap how I knew I just did.

"Cam I'm sorry but I have to go" and with that she turned to Mr. Solomon

"Joe I'm putting you in charge of the school till I get back" she was now the head mistress not my mother

"Hn" was all he said

"That's all I won't see ether of you before I leave and I just thought that I should inform you two ahead of time" and with that I left not knowing that, that was going to be the last time seeing my mother.

**Time: **Monday, 8:30 A.M.

**POV:** Cam's

As expected everyone knew about it by Monday and Tina was being a big pain in the ass about it every chance she got she would ask some stupide rude question and then when I or someone answers it she twists the words around.

"Hey Cam is it true that the head CIA asked your mom to go on a fake retrieval just so they could infiltrate Gallagher" I looked at her like she was the stupidest thing on earth.

"For one the President of the United States asked her and for two no CIA wont infiltrate Gallagher Tina so just shut up for once" and with that Liz and me walked away.

"Hey Cam did you hear that another Blackthorne boy is coming" Bex said as she came up beside me

"Yeah I've heard but don't you think it's kind of weird how there sending all these boys here at first there was only supposed to have 12 but when the new one gets here it will be 14 and some have been acting weird" I told her as we made our way to CoveOps.

"Yeah I've noticed to like one minute there talking but if a Gallagher or teacher was around they'd stop all of a sudden" Macy who has caught up with us finally pointed out.

"Girls starting today we've got our self a mission; '_Uncover and Compromise the boys'_" Liz cheered

"Oh yeah a mission that can't go wrong"

"Macy you just jinxed us saying that" I told her

"Oops sorry" and with that we entered Sublevel 2 but as we got off we heard something snap

"Hey what was that" Bex asked looking around"

"Probably nothing lets go" Macy said while she walked towards the class room we all agreed but unfortunately that snapping sound was the entrance to and from sublevel 2 breaking.

So how was it was it alright, good, awesome or bad, very bad, extremely bad you tell me. Know for a little peck in to what our favorite groups gotten in to this time.

Sneak Peck: "So wait were stuck down here"

"Yeah we are"

"You want me to do what no way in hell I will do that he's our teacher"

"No it can't be he can't be here can he"

"Hello Cam glad to see me"

Next Time on *Not Expected Things* there will be a shock that you never saw coming, and a game that we all know and love with a twist come see how our girls handle it all.

Yeah so if you want to see then review and I'll put the next chapter up. And before I go if anyone can guess who the person and game is then your get a chapter granted to you as a reward and you can give me an idea and I'll use it. And one more thing a short extra story of a prank I pulled but went very wrong will be told at the end of the next chapter to celebrate so ever 5th chapter there will be a short extra story of me pulling a prank or of a really bad idea gone wrong -JA Ne

R&R plz


	5. AN THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I am sorry I just found some of my chapters and I'm looking for the rest so please hold on a bit longer and I shall have these up and running soon.

Thank you,

The-One-That-Cries


	6. Stuck

Do Arthur's note when you see how everything turns out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except what I make up and the little story at the end.

**Location:** Sublevel 2

**POV: **Joe's

"Ok settle down class, does anyone know what Delta 1 is" I asked seeing if by some miracle they've heard of it but they haven't.

"Ok Delta 1 is a training program in which gets you ready for _real_ Ops" I looked around and only two hands were raised

"Yes Miss. Witt" I asked a black haired girl

"So we have to take a Program" she asked looking at me

"In a way yes"

"Yes Miss. Morgan"

"Actually there a set of rules that we'll have to learn and by that I mean all 39 and of them"

"Oh is this so Miss. Morgan and please tell who told you this" she looked down then back up

"No one Mr. Solomon I overheard my dad talk about them the day before he um left for the _Op_" ah so that's why she was hesitant with her answer.

"Very good now class dismissed" and with that the bell rung and the class of 10 left. I sat down to start reading since I don't have another class for today only a minute later I heard commotion coming from the hall so with a sigh I closed the book and got up to go see what was wrong . When I got out there only four girls

"Miss. Baxter, Morgan, Sutton, and McHenry what are you four doing down here still?" they looked at me then at the elevator then back

"Well were stuck down here because this thing brock" Miss. Morgan stared at her like she had horns

"So wait were stuck down here"

"Yeah we are" Miss. Sutton answered

"Come girls back in to the class room" they looked at each other then headed in

**Time:** 20 minutes later

**POV:** Cam's

The girls and I were in to a game of truth, dare, or question and it was getting good it was now Bex's turn

"Ok Cam you know the drill and it can't be truth or question"

"Um then that leaves me with dare" I really hated dare with all my hart because when you play with Macy and Bex you never know what they will do or ask.

"You have to go ask Mr. Solomon if he wants to play truth, dare, or question but you can't call him Mr. Solomon you have to call him Joe" she had a very sly smirk on oh she was enjoying this

"No that would be weird"

"It's that or the punishment" I gulped the punishment was bad very bad

"O- Ok" and with that I started to get up but she wasn't done yet

"Oh one more thing you have to kiss him" that was it

"You want me to do what no way in hell I will do that he's our teacher" she sighed and said

"Fine forget the last part just get him over here" sighing I started to walk over to his desk oh this is just joy.

**POV: **Joe's

I pretended to read the book I was looking at but I was really lessening in on their little game of Truth, dare and question and what Miss. Baxter said got me

"Ok Cam you know the drill and it can't be truth or question"

"Um then that leaves me with dare"

"You have to go ask Mr. Solomon if he wants to play truth, dare, or question but you can't call him Mr. Solomon you have to call him Joe" _oh so they want me to play with them that is not a good idea_

"No that would be weird"

"It's that or the punishment" _Hmm I wonder what the punishment is_

"O- Ok" she looked slightly scared

"Oh one more thing you have to kiss him" that was it I silently choked on air before calming down. _She wants her to do what!_

"You want me to do what no way in hell I will do that he's our teacher" she said turning a light shade of pink…_Cute…_Damn it

"Fine forget the last part just get him over here" Miss. Baxter said giving in. I acted like I was reading tell Miss. Morgan was standing in front of my desk so I looked up at her as though I didn't hear their conversation.

"Yes Miss. Morgan may I help you?" she looked back at the girls then looked back to me

"Well _Joe_ I was wondering if you would like to join us in a game of truth, dare, or question" hmm I like the way it sounds when she says my name…_Wait what am I thinking?_

"Hmm fine I'll play but you'll have to tell me the rules because I don't think this has anything to do with the actual truth or dare game"

"Ok great but umm" she came around so that she was half way in front of me then she lent down and whispered

"I would be very careful on what you pick Joe or you could end up in a very… awkward situation" this caused me to fight down a groan from the fact that she's so close and at how warm her breath is and she smelt like strawberries and vanilla. _What the hell_

"I'll keep that in mind _Cammie_" I held her name out just a bet making her blush and with that I got up and started to walk towards the girls.

"Wow Cam you went through with the kiss" Miss Baxter asked

"What no I was just persuading him to come play that's all" I have to admit that is a good cover but the things that little comment could cause one to think I looked at the girls

"So are there any rules?" Miss. McHenry smiled before speaking

"Yes here they are this is deferent from truth or dare you see we've added question to it and well the rule are the same you pick and what not but if you refuse to go through with something, you don't tell the truth and/or don't answer the question well just ask Liz what happens" she had a wicked grin as she looked at Miss. Sutton

"Let's just say you don't want to know" Miss, Sutton said looking scared

"Well any ways since I picked Cam it's her turn" Miss. Baxter said

"Hmm oh I know Liz you know the drill" Miss. Sutton thought for a second before answering

"Question" Miss. Morgan gave a wicked grin before asking

"Oh by the why Joe when they pick question or truth you have to ask an embarrassing one" Miss. McHenry said with a sly look. _This cannot be good Joe what have you gotten yourself in to this time_

"Any ways Liz are you still a virgin?" I slightly chocked on air but hid it. We all looked at Miss. Sutton and to put it in simple words pasted out. _Yep not good_

"Umm wow that's the first time I've ever saw any one pass out from this game awesome job Cam" Miss Baxter said high fiving her I just looked at them they seemed to notice and turned to me

"Oh yeah another thing you have to get the other players out" they said together

"…" I said nothing

"Well since Liz is out I'll go next" Miss. McHenry spoke up

"Ok Joe I think you know the drill by now" she was up to something

"Dare"

"Ok this will be fun" she came over and whispered the dare _(You have to get Cam alone and kiss her if you don't then you will have to sing the Animal Planet theme song to the whole school)_ I'm pretty sure my face showed shock. As she backed away I spoke

"Miss. McHenry I don't think that's a smart Idea" she just looked

"Oh but see you have to make sure no one ales is around or well your caught and you know who will kill you when they get back" she song oh she had a very good point Rachel would kill me for touching her daughter. Seeing now what Miss. Morgan warned me about and the fact I won't be able to get out of this but before I could speak three people entered the room and all three we recognized but the one that shocked us all was the one in the mettle.

"No it can't be he can't be here can he" Miss. Morgan said while moving behind me and the girls seemed to go in to a fighting stance

"Hello Cam glad to see me" the boy asked but all she said was

"What the hell are you doing here Josh (Yep the one she dated)" She seemed scared for some reason

"Oh come know Cammie don't be like that" he took a step forward only for her to take two steps back

"I take it that the exit is fixed then" Josh seemed to notice that there were others in here.

"Yeah it is guess it's time to go but Cam we'll finish this later away from prying ears" and with that he was gone along with the other two. I looked at the girls but they were all turned to Miss. Morgan

"Cam don't worry we won't let him hurt you again" _again? _

"What do you mean again" they looked at each other and Miss. Morgan just nodded and they turned and left.

"Cammie look at me what happened" she looked close to crying tell she looked up and spoke and what she said Pissed me off.

Well yeah this is totally the biggest cliffy I have left you with but don't worry I will update soon and heads up if you are a Josh fan you won't like the upcoming chapters because he will be bashed. Know I promised all of you a short story and well here it is.

"_Hey Sara I have a Plan for Owen" I said setting on the edge of the roof_

"_Oh and what's that you know if you hurt him Lina will kill you"_

"_I know but he won't get hurt" _

"_Yeah famous last words but I'll help" _

"_Yes let's go we'll need rope, feathers, Honny, plastic wrap, two bricks, duct tape, cookies" _

"_Um cookies what for" I stopped and looked at her _

"_Duh cookies to lure him to the dark side" and kept on walking._

_Time skip_

"_Ok this is how it will go the Honny is in the bucket over the door being held there by the bricks which when he walks in will tip then I will turn the giant fan which I don't know where we got on and the feathers will cover him making him a chicken. Ok Sara is the video camera on" _

"_Yes" _

"_Ok let's go" we waited ten minutes before it happened it all went in slow motion Owen opened the door the bucket falls but doesn't hit him I turn on the fan which knocks the bricks down and on to his head knocking him out._

"_Um Sara I think we killed him" _

"_No really oh god Lina is going to kill us" _

"_Ok I've got an Idea give me the rope" and with that we duct taped is mouth hugged tied him and through him in the closet._

_End Story_

Don't worry he only got a miner concoction he's fine but if it wasn't for his father we would have put the video on YouTube-JA Ne

R&R


	7. Truth

Thank you to all that have been patient and has waited so long for me to update this story. I am sorry but well things seem to come up in my life allot. Thank you to all that reviewed and I will try to do regular updates for both stories of mine.

I don't really hate Josh and all but she (My friend) wanted it this way why I do not know,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except what I make up

* * *

_Recap_

"_Cam don't worry we won't let him hurt you again" again?_

"_What do you mean again" they looked at each other and Miss. Morgan just nodded and they turned and left. _

"_Cammie look at me what happened" she looked close to crying tell she looked up and spoke and what she said Pissed me off._

_End Recap_

* * *

"He tried to…rape me" I was pissed

"And when did this happen" I said threw gritted teeth

"Three weeks before you woke" she seemed frightened but of what?

"Cammie did you ever tell your mother" I asked calming down she looked even more frightened then before and something told me I already knew why

"No"

"Why Cammie why didn't you tell" she was fighting back tears now as she reached up and unclasped the necklace that she was wearing and held it in her palm for me to see and what I saw was not good

"Reason I didn't tell is because he gave me this right before me and the girls who came and saved me came back here stating that if I ever told my mother that she'd go MIA like my father did" know she wasn't able to hold them back any more and started to cry. I walked up to her and pulled her in to a hug

"Shhhh the girls already said that they wouldn't let him touch you…and nether will I" I can promise you that

**Time Skip:** 6 days later

**Time:** 7:30 P.M.

**POV:** Cam's

I walked down the corridors heading towards the dining room when out of no were some one grabbed me and pulled me down one of the secret passage ways. I tried to fight but it wasn't very helpful because whoever this was they were strong. When they finally stopped I noticed that we were now in the east passage way going towards P&E.

"Who are you and what do you want" I said still trying to get away

"Oh that we only want you because well you're the only thing that Mathew will come out of hiding for" I didn't recognize the voice one bit and Mathew is he talking about my father?

"Well sorry to say but my father is dead so why don't you let me go" I was close to crying because the hold he had on me was extremely tight and I couldn't scream for help because well these Passage ways are sound proof just my luck.

"Oh but we can still use you as leverage over Gallagher know can't we Miss. Morgan" he snickered as he slammed me agents the wall and hard to. Soon after the fifth time I started to black out but before I did I could have sworn I could hear Bex, Liz and some others running towards me.

**Time Skip:** 2hrs later

**POV:** Cam's

I woke up in my room only to see Bex to my left and Liz beside her then to my right was Macy and standing beside her to my shock was Mr. Solomon.

"Hey what happened" they looked at each other than to me

"Cam you were attacked by someone from the C.O.C" Bex said coming in with a glass of water.

"Oh yeah I remember know" I said after I got done drinking my water

"Well Cameron can you tell us what happened" I stared shock since Mr. Solomon asked. _Umm when did he start calling me by my first name I know he did 6 days ago in Sublevel 2 but I thought it was a onetime thing._

"Yeah" with that I took a deep breath in and stated

_Start_

_I walked down the corridors heading towards the dining room when out of no were some one grabbed me and pulled me down one of the secret passage ways. I tied to fight but it wasn't very helpful because whoever this was they were strong. When they finally stopped I noticed that we were now in the east passage way going towards P&E._

"_Who are you and what do you want" I said still trying to get away_

"_Oh that we only want you because well you're the only thing that Mathew will come out of hiding for" I didn't recognize the voice one bit and Mathew is he talking about my father?_

"_Well sorry to say but my father is dead so why don't you let me go" I was close to crying because the hold he had on me was extremely tight and I couldn't scream for help because well these Passage ways are sound proof just my luck._

"_Oh but we can still use you as leverage over Gallagher know can't we Miss. Morgan" he snickered as he slammed me agents the wall and hard to. Soon after the fifth time I started to black out but before I did I could have sworn I could hear Bex, Liz and some others running towards me._

_End_

They looked at each other then back at me

"Well it looks like you have been targeted" _oh yay I so love being the wanted target 'NOT'_

"What's new about that, and why is Mr. Solomon here?" I tilted my head to the left they all looked at each other than at me but there faces were grim something told me I wouldn't like what they were going to tell.

"Um I think Mr. Solomon should tell her lets go girls" Macey said dragging a reluctant Bex, and Liz out.

"So Mr. Solomon what happened?" he sighed as he sat down next to me.

"Cam your mother went MIA" I froze

"No you're lying" but I knew he wouldn't do that

"Cam it was a trap the C.O.C was there" he reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me in to him.

"Why does this happen to me" I cried

"I don't know" that night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

So how was it tell me in a review or PM. Any how must go work on Hero now so see you all latter. And if you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them thank you.


End file.
